SuperPsion
Peter Minella, also known as Super-Psion, Superpsion, or simply Psion, is the titular deuteragonist of the Action-Comedy webcomic series Team Season with Superpsion. He is an ordinary human with extremely powerful psychic powers, who uses said powers to fight various threats as a vigilante. He was orphaned at the age of ten in 1984 supposedly when a rogue Meta killed his parents. Peter is originally from America, but moved to England in 1989 to escape the military. Introduced in the first comic in the series, Peter is the first major character to meet Team Season and become a significant part of their lives following their transformations into humans and banishment from their home planet of Spheron. As Peter has nowhere else to go, Team Season's captain Eclipse, representation of Wrath, invites him to move into their apartment as their roommate. He becomes Eclipse's love interest at a later point in the series. Eclipse's twin sister Equinox, the representation of Lust, becomes significantly interested in him for a short time at the beginning of the series, but later enters a relationship with Noah, brother of the Team's across-the-hall neighbor Valentine Masterson. Through much of the series, Peter befriends Autumn and Summer, quickly developing a mutual interest in their favorite things, such as comics, Science Fiction, Fantasy, and other nerdvana-type topics. Peter occupies the spare broom-closet-turned-bedroom at the end of the hallway in the north end of the apartment. He is the same age as Eclipse and Equinox, and is normally seen wearing a blue jacket and hat, with brown boots and orange pants. He was born with blue-colored hair, and violet-colored eyes as a side-effect of his intense psionic strength. He is known to have a piercing gaze that can mesmerize people without actually using any of his powers. At the onset of the third season of the series, Peter is kidnapped by the U.S. military, who hope to weaponize his abilities and use him to free Kuwait from the control of Iraq, thereby ending the Persian Gulf War with a United Nations victory. There, he learns that his parents were actually part of the superhuman weaponization program known as ARXIS. When ARXIS ordered his parents to use their psionic powers to torture innocent people into subservience, they refused. ARXIS then killed them for rebelling against orders. Peter realizes upon learning this that his memories about his parents' death are false ones planted into his brain by ARXIS, who want to use him and the newly created X-ARC division to take over Earth and force its people to submit to their cruel totalitarian rule. Peter refuses to allow his abilities to be used to take over the world, and when ARXIS tries to kill him for standing up to them, he uses his Mindfray attack on them. He discovers that the members of ARXIS were mentally tortured and heartlessly punished as children by their extremely strict parents and cruel teachers, and that their plan to take over the world is how they plan to take their revenge. Peter escapes from the facility as it explodes. The members of ARXIS escape, but Peter uses a telepathic mind-meld to relay their secret plans to the U.S. military. The American government freezes all of ARXIS' assets, shuts down its funding, and puts its leaders into a mental hospital. With no resources or leaders left, ARXIS is finished, and Peter's revenge for his parents' death is complete. "The day we deploy X-ARC into the field, freedom dies on Planet Earth." -''Wilhelm Von Garveton, head of ARXIS'' Peter is shown to be kind, friendly, and helpful. He has a respect for rules, but is not above bending them slightly or even breaking them when the situation is dire, showing that he has a lot more regard for the safety of innocent people than he does for obeying the law. He has an intense hatred of Metas because of his parents' supposed death at the hands of one, and enjoys defeating them and transforming them back into humans, though he does not enjoy harming the humans that the Metas were converted from. Though Metas have their own powers that make them stronger than humans, Peter's psionic abilities are far superior, enabling him to easily defeat them. Despite his respect for the safety of innocents, Peter has an intense dislike of the Vertvale City Psychics, a group of self-proclaimed psychic superheroes, who actually turn out to be a group of teen-aged nerds with hero complexes. Peter explains that his hostilities towards the Psychics are due to the fact that he is an actual psychic and phony psychics are a psychic's anathema. Though Peter always prevents them from engaging any enemy, they appear as recurring comic-relief characters throughout the series. Peter has an extensive range of psychic powers, including ESP Lance, Telepathy, Mind Control, Levitation, Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Teleportation, Psystrength, Prophetic Dreams and Visions, Psychic Explosion, Psiblade and more. His control over his powers depends on his level of anger. The more infuriated Peter is, the less control he has over his abilities. When he loses his temper, Peter also completely loses control of his powers. He also is shown to lose control of his powers when he is sick or in a panic. Each of Peter's abilities requires a certain amount of power, and this power's regeneration rate can be greatly increased by going into a Psychic Trance, a sort of coma that restores massive amounts of power. Though he does have the capability to speak, he often uses telepathy instead to communicate directly with sentient entities. Peter uses a wide range of combat-based psionic abilities to defeat villains, ghosts, and monsters, but his most powerful attack to date in the series is his Mindfray attack, a psychological attack that forces its victims to relive their worst fears, regrets, and humiliations. Also known as Psychic Nightmare, this attack has an unfortunate chance of killing anyone exposed to it, and often leads to PTSD and other mental disorders. Being a kind-hearted person, Peter prefers not to use the Mindfray, and only turns to it as a last resort when all other options are unavailable. When using his powers, Peter's eyes glow with blue rings. Eventually, when the Team earns enough Hero Points to return home, Peter leaves Earth and accompanies them aboard the spaceship to Spheron, where he becomes one of Spheron's most powerful and influential political figures, and eventually helps bring the occupation to an end.